Agent Tra
, Patrick , Isaac |status = Alive|gender = Male |species = Penguin}} Myles "Tra" James Evergreen is a founding member of the PSA. He was the third member to find it, and was the third member to be invited. After joining, Tra mysteriously went missing after months, and had not been seen until he returned for Christmas. Everyone asked him where he had been, others had no idea who he was. After talking about it, he later told them that he had been taken captive by Herbert, and had been forced to serve him. After Herbert was asleep, Tra managed to escape the mysterious cage, and go back home. Tra's best friend is Cody. Tra is homosexual and was dating Patrick. Despite this, he used to have a small crush on Rookie. On February 24th 2016, Tra began dating Isaac. Tra also has a brother, Gizzy, whom was in a relationship with Isaac until they broke up after getting in a fight. Appearance Tra will often change his appearance to suit current parties and events. However, in his normal appearance, he wears a bunny hat (he'll sometimes take it off to be a unicorn) that hides his blue hair underneath. He wears an I Love My Blue Puffle T-Shirt, Bunny Slippers, Rainbow Cape, and Black Glasses. He has brown feathers. His most common hand items are a donut or ice cream. Personality Tra is very wild and crazy, but tends to be calm. He is very smart and always wears his Bunny Hat. Tra tends to explore a lot in the wilds in hopes to find new puffles to show Paige, but has not succeeded once. Biography Tra was born in the center of the world. After his parents abandoned his egg, Tra hatched and didn't know where he was. After awhile, a mysterious penguin had found him and took him to his igloo. Tra had grown up with this penguin, but soon after, he went missing and was found dead when Tra went searching for him. After his father was found dead, Tra packed his bags to find whoever did this. Later, after days of searching, Tra was nearby Herbert's base, who had come out, and captured him. After serving him for 2 years, He finally managed to sneak out of Herbert's base, and leave. Tra then had to decide if he wanted to return home, or seek out whoever killed his father. Tra had decided to go home, since he needed to see the PSA, and he missed his friends. Now Tra is a daily agent of the PSA. Quotes *"RAINBOWS!" *"BUNNIES!" *"I'm a little muffin loving guy!" *"IS THAT ICE CREAM!?" *"I'M A UNICORN. FEAR ME HERBERT." *"CALL THE PSA! Wait! Thats me! I mean uh... SOMEONE CALL THE PSA WERE IN TROUBLE! Yeah, That's right!" Trivia *The Halloween Party 2015 was his first appearance, along with the Tra-Bot. *He is set to appear at the Winter Party 2016 and the Puffle Party 2016. *He's twice been kissed by his best friend Cody before. *He was in a relationship with Patrick. On February 24th, they broke up and Tra is now in a relationship with Isaac, while Patrick is crushing on Lucas. *Tra spelt backwards is "Art". Facts Group: PSA Favorite Food: Cake Favorite Color: All Favorite Song: Life of the Party - Shawn Mendes Other Favorite Things: Puffles, Hoodies, Wands, Rainbows, Muffins, Donuts Worst Enemy: Herbert, Protobot, Tusk Puffles Gallery TraMainCustom.png|Tra's pose on his playercard. Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:EPF agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Ninjas Category:Males Category:Evergreens Category:Tra's Characters Category:Users Category:Donut Lovers